if we ever meet again
by sweet-ouran
Summary: Okay so, I meet this Hot and mysterious guy at a party, and before I know it, I fall in love with him. Then one day, he transfers to my school and we become closer and know more about each other. Then Miss 'Perfect' and an old Crush comes in? Amuto
1. Housewarming Party

Hello everybody~!

I am soooo hooked on Shugo Chara. And I totally love Ikuto! 333

I just finished watching the anime and reading the Manga. I love the Amuto moments xDD

Now, for the Disclaimer.

**I do not own Shugo Chara, or Ps3. I only own this story.**

Now then, onto the story :D

* * *

><p><strong>If we ever meet again.<strong>

I sighed as I looked at the pile of tried-on clothes on my bed and shoes spread on my floor. Even though I'm just going to my cousin's house warming party with my parents and sister, I just can't find the outfit that I want. My mom shouted from her room.

"Amu! We're leaving soon!"

I panicked, as I frantically searched through my cabinet.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" I cursed. Then, I put on some random stuff, and somehow I managed to find the perfect outfit. I looked at myself at the mirror. I wore black leggings that end at my ankles, a grey tank top, a white singlet top that I wore over, which had a picture of red lips, that had the word kiss in curvy writing below it, a pink zip up hoodie that I left half unzipped, a brown belt that had a butterfly buckle that wrapped around my hips, and brown flat boots that were up to the middle of my calf. I also had on black bow earrings, and my cotton friendship bracelets and my red and black watch were on my left wrist. I brushed my hair and added my signature 'X' clips on the side. Satisfied, I grabbed my phone from my desk and put it in my pocket. I walked out of my room, closing the door as I sighed. I guess I'll have to clean up my really messy room later. As I walked down the stairs and towards the front door, I saw my mom waiting. I walked out of my house and hopped into our car. Soon, my dad started to drive and off we went, to my cousin's new house.

We arrived at the house. I of course, carried our house-warming gift. Ami rung the doorbell and soon, my cousin Yuki opened the door. We walked into the house, where people were loudly chatting, and the television in the living room could be heard in the background. I handed my cousin our family's gift.

"Thanks Amu", he smiled. I grinned back, as I walked towards where my parents went to, the living room. When I entered the living room, it looked brand new, and a simple sofa and a TV were there. But never mind that, the first thing I saw that caught my interest was a boy, who seemed a few years older than me with navy blue hair, and sapphire eyes. He seemed mysterious and oh my gawd, is he hot. He sat on the couch, along with a blonde haired girl. They must be siblings, as they looked kind of similar. Well, at least I hoped they were. My cousin's soon to be wife, Mia, came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey Amu", Her perky and happy voice said. "Come and have something to eat". She led me to the kitchen. Where on the dinner table lay plates of many different foods. I got myself a cupcake, and walked towards the living room. I saw my sister Ami, sitting on chairs that were on the side of the room with a girl that she probably have already made friends with. I sat on an empty chair beside her, and nibbled on the cupcake. I slowly glanced at the mysterious boy. When he looked at my way, I looked away, pretending that I didn't see him. I watched the TV. Then, something else got my attention. Another hot boy walked into the room casually. His amber hair was randomly spiked, and his cool eyes scanned the room, until he landed on me. I jerked, and continued watching the TV. My heart beat a bit faster as I heard footsteps walking my way.

"Hey", a deep voice said at me. I looked at my side, and saw Mister Hottie number two, smiling at me. I blushed and started to stupidly stutter out something from my mouth. Then, I remembered my outside character and became Amu, the 'cool and spicy'.

"Hey", I replied and looked back at the TV screen. I heard him sit next to me. I widened my eyes. Wait, wasn't Ami sitting there with her friend? I looked back, and saw Ami nowhere.

'NOOO! She left me!' I mentally cried.

"My name's Kukai Souma. What's yours?" I heard mister Hottie number two, a.k.a Kukai speak to me. I looked at him, with a faint blush on my cheeks and I gave him a little smile.

"I'm Hinamori Amu".

Soon, Kukai and I were engaged in a conversation. It was all fine. Until he asked me something that made me so friggin excited.

"Hey, want to sit with those two on the couch?" He said, pointing at Mr. hot and mysterious and his sister… hopefully. I blushed as I made eye contact with him. When he saw me blush, he smirked.

"A-Ano... yeah, sure", I replied, before we walked towards the couch. Kukai pushed me, making me sit next to Mr. sexy and Kukai sat next to me.

"Hey, I'm Souma Kukai and this is Hinamori Amu. Sup?" Kukai said casually, his thumb pointing up. I felt Mr. Sexy's eyes on me and he leaned closer.

"Hmm, so you're Amu, eh?" His voice was husky, and sexy. Oh gawd, fangirl scream. His voice, HIS VOICE!

My cool and spicy character kicked in.

"Yeah, I'm Hinamori Amu, so what?"

"I've seen how you look at me, so many times", he said, teasingly. I blushed again, and fully faced him.

"W-What are you talking about?

"I'm talking about how you keep looking at me every minute", he replied with a smirk.

"I-I did not!"

"Yeah, you did".

I didn't reply. Instead, I gave him a hard glare and turned away from him. Kukai and the blonde haired girl were sweat dropping, not knowing if they should interfere or not. So they just watched and sat there. Then, I heard a chuckle that came from Ikuto. I faced back at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Ano… what?" I said, confused.

"I was just kidding", he replied, his lips looking like they were trying to shut themselves from letting the laughing out. He couldn't take it anymore and laughed.

"Eh?"

"He was just teasing you", I heard the blonde haired girl spoke. I looked at her, and she had her arms crossed, and sighed at the laughing guy in front of her.

"Eh? EH!" I yelled, my cheeks feelings hot, as they turned red. I turned away, and tried to concentrate on the television. Ugh, I can't believe it! And here I thought he actually caught me staring at him. I mean, its not like I was looking at him the whole time… Ugh, whatever!

"Anyway", I heard the blonde girl spoke. "My name's Tsukiyomi Utau. This here is my brother, Ikuto".

I felt myself sigh in relief. I knew they were siblings.

"So, how do you know Mia and Yuki?" I said, and turned to Utau again and ignored Ikuto.

"Mia's parents are great friends with our parents, so yeah", She replied. She smiled at me, "Sorry about my brother. He's quite an idiot".

I grinned back, "Don't worry about it. I can tell". The blue haired teen looked at me, and pretended to be hurt.

"How can you lie about your love for me?"

"What love?" I said, annoyed as an anger mark popped out. What the hell is he saying? We just met for goodness sake. Utau pushed her brother off the couch and pulled me next to her. We immediately went to chat mode, acting as if Ikuto wasn't there.

"So um, I dunno. What are your hobbies?" I said.

"Singing", Utau replied, her eyes shining a bit.

"Ah, really?"

"Yep. I love singing. What about you, what are your hobbies?"

"Well um, I like playing sports... drawing… and cooking? I guess that's all".

"I see. How do you um… Know Kukai?" Utau shifted her eyes, and blushed a bit.

"Well, I just met him today", I shrugged. I grinned and hit her arm playfully; "I can tell you have a thing for him".

Utau's face went redder for a minute, until she had a serious look on her face and looked away. "Are you serious? N-No way".

"Stop denying it. You like him", I said back.

"Ugh, fine. But you should stop lying too. You like Ikuto".

It was my turn to blush.

"I noticed that you kept looking at him, and you're blushing right now", Utau pointed out.

I sighed. "Hai, hai. You're right, I do like him". I looked up at her face and she had a smirk on. "B-But we just met, so…"

"Well", she said, before getting up from the couch, "I'm thirsty. I'm gonna get a drink, so stay here okay?" I nodded.

"Are you getting a drink? Me too, I'm coming", Kukai stood up.

"Oh, okay", Utau smiled a bit, her cheeks turning a bit pink. Before I could say anything, the two left off. Then, I remembered that I'm alone on the couch with Ikuto. I stiffened, and like a robot, I turned my head to my left side. There he was, the midnight haired sexy teen, lying back onto the couch, legs spread, looking uninterested at the television. I turned my head back at the TV, and watched.

Three minutes have passed, and Utau and Kukai still haven't came back. Geeze, what's taking them so long just to get a drink? I mean seriously, I'm going to die if I'm here on the couch with Ikuto. My heart beat faster, and I bit my lip. I glanced back at Ikuto. I've been wondering for a while. Why hasn't he done something or said something to me yet. Guessing from before Utau and Kukai left, I thought he would take advantage of sitting here with me with his sister and Kukai. Guess I was wrong. I stared at him, and my eyes observed his good-looking face.

"What?" His husky, deep voice said. I jumped a bit. He turned his head and stared right at me. Then his lips formed into his annoying, sexy smirk.

"Bet you're expecting me to do something to you, huh?"

I opened my mouth, but I couldn't say anything. Damn, right on the nail.

"N-No", I stuttered.

"Oh yeah, you are".

"No, I'm not"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes".

Ikuto smirked again.

"Wait… No! No, no, no! Arg, damnit!" I crossed my arms, annoyed.

"You are so adorable", Ikuto said.

"You are even so adorable when you shut up", I replied back, a sarcastic smile on my face, as my cool and spicy character kicked in.

"No, I'm not kidding. You're really cute". I raised an eyebrow, as I properly look at his face. I blushed. He really looked like he wasn't kidding at all. He had a proper smile on his lips, and his eyes soften. I blushed even more and looked down away from his face in embarrassment.

"Oh, um… Thanks…" I said back, shyly. I fiddled around with my fingers, until something came back to mind.

I turned at Ikuto, "You know, Utau and Kukai still haven't come back yet. What's taking them so long?"

Ikuto just shrugged.

"I'm going to go look for them", I said, before standing up. I walked off into the dining room and looked around. I went to the back yard, where people were standing and chatting and still found no sign of them. Soon, I found them in a room, playing a fighting game on a ps3. On the TV, a female character did a punching combo on a muscly guy character and the guy flew back, screaming "Noo!". 'K.O' came onto the screen and Utau jumped up in victory, with her hands in the air. She shook her hips and sang out, pointing at Kukai, "Hahahaha, in your face!". Kukai was on the floor, on his knees and hands, in depression.

I sweat dropped at the scene, before looking at the room. There wasn't much, besides a queen-sized bed, a small cabinet with the T.V and Ps3 placed on it, and a few boxes here and there filled with stuff. It seemed pretty empty, but after all, Yuki and Mia and just moved in. I sat down on the middle of the bed with my legs crossed and Ikuto followed. Then, I remembered something.

"Utau, Kukai, you two should've told us you were playing a game", I frowned, crossing my arms. "Do you know long I was waiting for? I had to be stuck with him", I pointed at Ikuto and sighed. Said person just smirked the smirk that annoyed me all the time.

"Come on, you know you enjoyed the time we had", he replied.

"Well, sorry", Utau tucked behind her ear some hair, while nervously laughing slowly, "Kukai and I just got swept away with a challenge. Yuki offered us to play on his Ps3, and Kukai challenged me to a game".

I raised an eyebrow before sighing, letting Utau go. "What ever".

"Anyway, you guys wanna play?" Kukai asked, chucking his controller to Ikuto, with out letting him reply. Ikuto just smirked, catching it.

"Sure. But only if I get to verse Amu". My eyebrow twitched.

"No way, I don't want to play", I flicked my short pink hair behind my shoulder. I looked at the screen and noticed what the game is. It's just a fighting game that I know how to play well, since I play it all the time with one of my friends.

"Why not?" Ikuto whined. "Is it because… You're scared that I'm going to beat you?"

A vein popped on my forehead, as I clenched my teeth. That's it, he did it.

"Like hell I'm going to let you beat me!" Utau passed me her controller. "I'll kick your ass!" I had the fire of determination in my eyes, as I chuckled evilly and chose my character. Ikuto chose his, and then we waited for the fight to begin.

"_1. 2. Fight!" _The voice in the game said, and I let Ikuto go first. I blocked his attack easily, and I straightaway pressed the buttons fast and skillfully like the pro I am and did a combo. I can hear Utau cheering for me and Kukai was laughing.

On the first round, I won. On the second, Ikuto won. Now, it's the third and final round, and there was only 10 seconds left of the round. Me and Ikuto both had the same amount of tiny, and I mean _seriously_ tiny health left. I gritted my teeth. If only I could land just one hit, I would win.

'_10', _The voice on the game started to count down.

I made my character kick low at Ikuto's character's feet. He jumped and dodged it.

_9…_

_8…_

Ikuto tried to land a punch, but I blocked him.

_7…_

"Whoo, go Amu!" Utau cheered.

_6…_

"Come on Ikuto!" Kukai cheered.

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

I growled in frustration. No matter what, I just can't land a hit on him. Now I was pushing buttons fast and randomly. I was desperate now.

_2…_

"**K.O**!" The voice yelled, as the letters were shown huge on the screen. My eyes widened, the whole thing was fast that I couldn't see who took the hit. I waited for the letters to get off, and when they did, I heard my character screaming, "_Nooo!~_" as she flew away from Ikuto's character, who just kicked her.

Just like my character, I cried out and fell onto the bed, "Nooooo!"

While Ikuto was High-fiving Kukai with a shout of victory, "Yesss!"

Utau fell onto the bed next to me and patted my shoulder, "You did well, Amu. You did well".

Kukai took the controller from my hand and sat down onto the bed excitedly. This time it was him versus Ikuto. I sighed in depression.

"Well, that was intense", Utau giggled. We both got up.

"I know, huh?" I grinned. "I'll beat Ikuto and show no mercy next time".

It seemed like he heard me, as I hear him smirk, "Oh really now?"

"Yeah, I will! I'll beat you!" I stuck my tongue out.

Utau giggled. "Anyway, can I have your number? You're fun to hang out with".

"Yeah, sure", I smiled, as I hand her my phone. She handed me hers and I created a new contact and typed in my name, and put in my number. When we were done, we handed back each other's phone. Then, my ringtone started playing, and I felt vibrations from my phone. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Amu?_" I smiled happily. It was my best friend, Rima.

"Hey Rima", I reply.

"_Hey. Sup?"_

"Nothing much. Just at my cuz's house warming party".

"_Oh, I see. Any eye candy?"_

"Yeah, I'm hanging out with two right now, and a girl named Utau that I just made friends with", I giggled.

"_Two hot guys, huh? What're their names?"_

"That, I'll tell you later. Right now we're all playing a game".

"_Oh. Well, I'm stuck with Nagihiko at a Café. He just went to the restroom, so I'm here waiting for him"._

"Really? Why?"

"_Hmm… Now that you mention it, Why am I here in the first place?"_

I just laughed in reply.

"_Ugh, Nagihiko just came back. I'll talk to you later. Ring me later"._

"Yep, sure".

"_Kay, love you"._

"Byee". Then, the she hung up. I pressed the button with a red symbol on it and put my phone next to me, on the bed.

"Hey, I gotta use the toilet. I'll be back in a sec, okay?" I said to Utau. She just nodded in reply and I went off.

When I came back, Utau and Kukai were versing each other again. Ikuto was sprawled on the bed, looking bored. I sat down beside him. Then suddenly, a hand pulled me back and I lay on top of Ikuto. I blushed, as his hand was around my waist and my head was on his chest. My heart started to beat really loud, and my cheeks were stained with dark red. We stayed liked that for a few seconds, before I realized the position we were in and I pushed off of him.

"W-W-What do you t-think you're doing!" I stuttered.

"Oh please, I know you liked it. I enjoyed the feeling, Amu-_koi_."

I jerked before my eyebrow twitched.

"Hey, who said you could call me that! And no I did not like it. Not one b-bit!" I stuck my tongue out, crossing my arms. Then, Ikuto's face softened up, and had that gentle, happy smile again. Then he chuckled and did something that I didn't expect at all. He pinched my cheeks.

"Adorable", I heard him mutter. I blushed, "H-Hey!"

"Hey amu", Ikuto's husky sexy voice asked me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Do you like cats? Or dogs?"

I twitched, yet again. "Why?"

"Just answer", Ikuto sighed.

"Um, cats. My turn! Chocolate or Vanilla?"

"Chocolate".

After, we asked each other more questions. Then we got into a conversation, telling each other about ourselves. Utau and Kukai were still versing each other. We all hanged out together in the room, and before I know it, it was already dark outside.

I laughed along with Utau as she bet Kukai in a fight. Then I heard someone knock on the door, before it opened.

"Amu-chan? Mama and Papa are going to go home now. I'll be waiting for you", my mother smiled, before shutting the door close.

"Awww!" Utau whined. "You're going home already!"

I sweat dropped, "Yeah. It is nighttime after all."

"But I don't want you to leave~!"

"I know, I don't want to leave either. I mean, I'm having so much fun", I went to Utau and gave her a hug. She hugged me back, tight.

"Be sure to text me. Or else", she said seriously, a scary look on her face. I nervously laughed.

"Well, see you Kukai", I waved at him. He gave me thumbs up.

"Ask Utau for my number. Let's keep in contact, all of us in here".

I raised an eyebrow and cheekily grinned at Utau, "Oh?" She just blushed and didn't say anything.

"Oi, what about me?" I heard Ikuto's sexy voice behind me. I turned at him and blushed.

"Um well, yeah, see ya", I scratched my head. Ugh, what an awkward situation.

Then suddenly, he pulled me in a hug. I blushed. "See you later, Amu-koi".

"Hey! W-What did I tell you? D-Don't call me that". I pushed myself off of him, and headed towards the door.

"Bye, everybody!" I waved. Then I glanced at Ikuto one more time. _And goodbye Mr. Hotness._

I walked towards the front door and found my Mama, Papa and Ami there, saying farewell to Yuki and Mia. We all said good-bye, and went home. Once we arrived home, I had a nice warm shower, and had my favorite cold milk afterwards. Then, I changed into my pajamas. I got myself comfortable under the covers of my bed and closed my eyelids, smiling. Today was fun. I became friends with Kukai and Utau and met Mr. Sexy, a.k.a Ikuto… Hmm, I wonder if I'll meet him again?

Then, I heard the ringtone of my cell from under my pillow. I grabbed my phone, to find one new message. I opened it and read it.

_**Hey Babe ;]**_

_**Had fun today.**_

What the heck? Who is this? I replied back.

_**Who are you? **_

I got a message a few seconds later.

_**Its Ikuto, Amu-koi **_

I stared at it for a minute, my eyes replaced for dots. Then it turned into another minute. Then another.

I let out a loud, "EEHHHHH!"

How the hell did Ikuto get my number?

* * *

><p>Well, how was that? I actually started on this weeks ago, when I myself went to my brother's girlfriend's and family friend's house warming party.<p>

Though, unlike Amu, I was bored and lonely, but I saw some cute boys 33

Then, at that time, I was busy typing into my phone this fanfic when I had a marvelous idea for a story. So Yeah :]

Anyway, AMUTO FOREVVAAAAA.

**:3 Please review~ **


	2. Shopping!

Hellooow~! :3

So, I decided to make this One shot into a whole story. Oh, and I also changed the summary, since this story plot has changed.

Hope you like it ;D

Anyway, I've been obsessed with shojo manga, like for example, Stardust Wink, Strobe Edge, Love Berrish and so on.

Those manga are sooo adorable x3

Ikuto: Just hurry it up already. Readers probably don't care about what your obsessed with, like me.

Sweet-ouran: You're so mean!

Ikuto: No I'm not.

Sweet-ouran: Yesh you are! Ugh, you know what, i don't care anymore. Amu, will you please?

Amu: Sure. **Sweet-Ouran doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

CHAPTER TWO

"EEEHHH!" I screamed in disbelief. "W-What the heck?" My fingers tapped furiously against the small keyboard of my phone. I text back.

_**How on earth did you get my number! :[**_

My phone then rang its ringtone. I opened the message.

_**You left ur phone on the bed when u went to the toilet, so I helped myself and found u in ur contacts. **_

He what!

_**Omg, don't u kno what privacy is! D:**_

I rolled around in my bed, worried. What if he saw other stuff? Embarrassing stuff? I received a message.

_**Well, I rly didn't look at anything else.**_ I sighed in relieve when I read that. _**But, I must say ur pics look sexy ;3**_

I froze for a second. No. Noo! He saw them! The pictures I like to take of myself posing and stuff. I mean, sure, I wouldn't mind if Utau or someone else saw theme, but when it comes to Ikuto, it's so embarrassing. Argh! I anime cried in depression as I put my phone under my pillow, not bothered to reply to that blue headed guy. After I calmed down, I went to sleep, my mind trying it's best to avoid Ikuto.

I woke up to the ringtone of my phone. The ringtone was loud and annoying my sleepy ears, and the vibration irritated me really bad. 10 seconds later of ignoring my phone and failing to get to sleep, I gave in and got my phone and answered it.

"Yeah what!" I yelled out irritated.

"_Geeze, Amu. What happened to the nice, happy 'Hello'?"_ I noticed the voice straight away.

"Oh, sorry Rima", I nervously laughed.

"_Whatever. Were you still sleeping?"_ She asked.

"Yeah I was", I replied. "Until you just had to ruin my beautiful sleep".

"_Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I actually called because I wanted to ask you something, but before that, spill, woman",_ Rima demanded.

"Spill what?"

"_You know what I'm talking about. Yesterday at the party, you said you were hanging out with hot guys"._

"Oh, yeah sure. But tell me what you wanted to ask me first".

"_Ugh, fine. Come with me to the mall. Meet me at 11am"._

"Um, Rima, that sounded more like a demand than a question".

"_Whatever, just get your lazy butt over there. Anyway, gotta go. Talk to you later, bye"._

"Yeah, love you too", I sigh as I hang up. I dropped my phone onto the bed and sat up. I stretched, as I looked at my clock. It read 10:05am. I sighed, before jumping off my bed and walked towards the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After I was done, I got dressed into a white tank top, red short shorts, with black see through tights and black lace up boots. I dried my hair and half tied it up. I brushed my bangs into place and put in my usual 'X' clips. I put on my friendship bracelets on my left wrist and got my small, long-handled red and black checkered bad and let it hang on my right shoulder. I got my phone and a blueberry muffin that mom made and held it in my mouth and headed out. I ate the muffin as I looked at my phone and saw that it was now 10:40am. I sighed. It won't take long for me to walk. Besides, the mall isn't far.

When I arrived, I saw Rima waiting impatiently at the entrance of the mall. When she spotted me, she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. I arrived next to her and waved.

"Hello".

"Took you long enough", Rima rolled her eyes. "Well anyway, lets go!" Then, she dragged me into the mall. I sweat dropped. We walked into a shop and looked through clothing.

"You know, you still need to tell me what happened yesterday", Rima said. "Tell me. Now".

"Well um…" I nervously scratched my neck. When I made eye contact with her, she gave me the stare.

I sighed. "Alright, alright. Yesterday, I met this guy. A-and well, we just talked and played the Ps3 with his sister and this other guy named Kukai". Rima and I walked out the store. When I didn't hear her reply, I looked at her. She gave me the stare again.

"Ugh, okay! His name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto and we became friends". She still gave me the stare. I stared back, and it turned into a staring contest. But of course, I lost.

"You're hiding something, Amu", Rima said.

"Fine! He's super hot and I love him! There, happy?" I gave in. Rima's serious face that can make a boy wet his pants disappeared and a cheeky look replaced it.

"Aww Amu, how adorable!" Rima sang. I sweat dropped. "What does he look like?"

"Well, he has…" I stopped mid-sentence. Speak of the devil. There, Tsukiyomi Ikuto himself, was standing with what looked like his friends, in a gaming store which me and Rima are about to walk past. Not only that, but her was facing towards the entrance of the store, meaning he could see me! Oh crap, oh crap…

Then, just as we walked passed him, I walked sideways, so that my back was facing him. I kept walking like that until we completely passed the shop. Then, I glanced back, only to find his sapphire eyes staring at me. Panicked, I turned away.

"Um, Amu…" I looked at my side to see Rima. "As you were saying?"

Confused for a second, I realized what she meant. "Oh, yeah. He has dark blue hair and sapphire eyes".

"Huh, really? O think I saw someone with dark blue hair and sapphire eyes over-"

"Oh, you mean that guy in that game shop? That's not him, ha ha ha", I nervously laughed, cutting off Rima.

Rima looked at me, with a raised eyebrow, "Really?" Then she sighed. "Well, whatever".

And so, the rest of our shopping day went well. At three o'clock, that's when we decided to go home. We parted ways and now I'm walking home with my hands filled with bags.

xXx

I arrived at home, putting my bags in my room. Mama, Papa and Ami were sitting together at the lounge room, watching a gag comedy show. I could hear them laughing. It was 3:30pm, and I'm bored and have nothing to do, that's when I decided to take a stroll around my neighborhood. I walked downstairs towards the front door.

"Mama! I'm going out for a walk!" I called out.

"Sure, sweetie. Just come back before six for dinner, okay?" My mother replied.

"Hai!" and with that, I'm out the door. I walked on the sidewalk of the roads. Soon, after walking for quite a distance, I arrived at a park, where I would always go to when I was little. Well, I still do, but only sometimes. I walked further into the park to find a beautiful water fountain. The running water glistened and sparkled. I smiled, before sitting down on a seat that was shaded by a large tree. I sat in silence, admiring the beautiful blue sky that would soon slowly turn orange and then into the dark midnight sky.

Then I felt wind blowing onto my ear, making me tense up.

"Boo".

I jumped in my seat, squealing a short, loud scream. I turned my head and blushed, before it disappeared and I looked extremely pissed.

"I-Ikuto! You friggin scared me!" I pointed at said person.

Ikuto chuckled, before leaning his arms on the seat. Then, I suddenly remembered something, making me even more pissed.

"How dare you look through my phone! And to even look through my pictures too, makes me sooo pissed!" I growled. Ikuto could only smirk as he took a lock my bubblegum pink hair and twirled it with his fingers, playing with it.

"Oh come on. You looked so cute in your pictures though", he purred, a perverted grin on his face. "I should've blue-toothed some to my phone". I puffed my cheeks in anger. I snatched my hair back and turned away from him.

"Don't you know what privacy is?" I crossed my arms.

I was really mad. He should've asked first! I felt him nudging and poking my shoulder, trying to get my attention. But I didn't move, and kept my mouth shut. He kept poking but then stopped. A minute passed and he hasn't done anything. I turned towards him, and saw him looking down, frowning. He had that gentle look again. I turned away before he catches me staring. Then, I heard him speak up.

"Amu, how did those poses go again?"

I whipped my head back at him, prepared to yell at him if he was going to tease and my pictures. Instead, I tried my best to not spill over and laugh. A giggle escaped my lips. In front of me was Ikuto, doing a pose that I did in one of my pictures from my phone. Except, he terribly failed.

He crouched down a tiny bit, and stuck his butt out. His right hand rested on his hip and his left hand was formed into the peace sign next to his face. He raised his eyebrows and fluttered his eyes and his lips made a ridiculous pout, making him look like a duck. I couldn't take it anymore and laughed so hard. Ikuto looks so hilarious and girly, I just can't help it.

After a few more seconds of his silly pose, he chuckled and ruffled my hair, before sitting next to me. I finally finished laughing, and I wiped away tears that were in my eyes. When I looked over at Ikuto, he had that gentle smiling face on. But when he noticed me staring at him, it was replaced with a smirk.

"I should've took a picture of you", I said, grinning.

"Well, luckily you didn't", Ikuto replied. "And I'm glad you're happy now". The last part was whispered, hardly audible. But I managed to hear, though I'm not sure if that's what he said.

"Huh? What?" I say. I wanted him to repeat to make sure I heard him right.

"Nothing", Ikuto sighed. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fine, don't tell me then. Anyway, why are you here?" I asked. Why_ is_ he here in the first place?

"I dunno, maybe its because I live in this area now?"

"Oh. Wait, what? You said now, did you just move or something?"

"Yeah, I did. Me and Utau moved over here just last week actually with my mom. My mother and father wanted to have a um, a break".

I look down, "Oh."

"Yeah…" Ikuto scratched his arm. Ugh, I hate awkward silence. We didn't speak for at least a few minutes.

"Hey, you want ice cream?" Ikuto spoke up. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Where the heck is he going to get ice cream from? He looked over at something else and I looked at what he was looking at. There was an ice cream van that parked beside the park, and little kids were walking away from it with their parents, with bubbly happy faces as they licked their cold treat.

"Um, yeah sure", I replied. We stood up and walked towards the Ice cream truck. When we arrived, Ikuto looked at me.

"Hey, what do you want?"

"Um, a chocolate swirl with sprinkles?" I replied. Ikuto nodded, before facing the ice cream man.

"Two chocolate swirls with sprinkles, please", He said. The man nodded, before getting two cones and filling it with chocolate Ice cream. He then dunks them into rainbow sprinkles, before giving them to Ikuto. Ikuto handed the cash and received the ice cream. He nodded at the man as the man grinned back, before he gave me my ice cream.

"Here".

"Thanks, I'll pay you back", I smiled, before licking my yummy choco swirl.

"No need, it's my treat", Ikuto replied, grinning.

I nodded, before taking my phone out to check the time. It said 5:30pm, and my eyes widened. Woah, it's already 5:30? I turned towards Ikuto as I spoke.

"I um, I kinda have to go home now. I promised my mom that I'd be back before dinner", I scratched my cheek with my index finger.

"Oh, that's alright. I'll walk you home", Ikuto shrugged.

"Sure, thanks. But you really don't have to".

"Im going with you and that's final".

I sighed. I started walking towards the direction of my house, with Mr. Hotty walking besides me in silence. I looked up at the beautiful sky, which was orange mixed with pink and purple, and I watched the sun slowly setting. I continued licking my ice cream until it was finished. Soon, we were nearly at my house. I decided to speak up.

"You know", I glanced at Ikuto. He had a raised eyebrow. "Even though your perverted and likes to go through my privacy with out permission, you're a really a nice guy, and um, thanks for the ice cream again", I smiled.

Ikuto grinned back, but it slowly turned into a perverted smirk. I sighed. What does he have planned this time?

"You have ice cream on your nose", He pointed out, chuckling. I blushed, before wiping my nose quickly. Ugh, to have ice cream on your nose the whole time is embarrassing. And it's chocolate too, a dark brown color.

"W-What about now?" I asked, pointing at my nose. He still chuckled as he shook his head.

"Completely missed it". I continued wiping my nose like an idiot. "I'll wipe it off, if you want".

I thought about it. Since he can see it, might as well let him.

"Please do", I reply. Ikuto smirked, before leaning down on me. He lowered his head onto mine, and I could feel the heat rising onto my cheeks. Then, I felt something warm and slimy lick a spot dangerously close to the side of my lips. Then, Ikuto pulled back, a smirk stuck on his face as the word 'Yummy' left his mouth.

Then, that's when I noticed. Tsukiyomi Ikuto had just _licked_ me!

"W-What the hell!" I shrieked. I backed away from him and held my hands on top of the spot where he licked. Ikuto just laughed.

"P-PERVERT! I take back what I just said! You are 100 percent pervert! Ugh, PERVERT!" I 'hmph'ed and stomped towards my house. Ikuto just followed behind me, laughing. Ugh, I _can't _believe I fell right into his trap!

When we arrived at my house, I left Ikuto outside and stormed into the house and towards my room. I fell onto my bed, and I could feel that I was still blushing. I hugged my pillow.

Mr. Hot and Perverted will pay.

* * *

><p>Sweet-ouran: Ah, finally finished this chapter. So what did you people think?<p>

Amu: UGH! Why does Ikuto lick me! AND SO CLOSE TO MY LIPS TOO!

Ikuto: Oh come on. I know you liked it *slides arm around Amu's waiste*

Amu: PERVERT! *smacks arm away*

Sweet-ouran: *Sweatdrops* Well, anyway. I hoped you liked this chapter! I'll try to update soon ;D

Amu: Oh yer, Don't forget to review! Bye-byeez~~! *Waves, before stomps over to Ikuto to kill him*


	3. Now you're in the same class as me?

**Sweet-ouran: Hey peoplez!**

**Ikuto: Pssh, took you forever to finally update**

**Sweet-ouran: Hey, I was busy you know _**

**Ikuto: Yeah, yeah. What ever**

**Sweet-ouran: Anyway, sorry! I know that I took a while to update, and I was actually supposed to update last weekend.**

**Ikuto: And you didn't. Becoz you are so lazy.**

**Sweet-ouran: I am not lazy! I just didn't have the time to update. **

**Ikuto: Riiiiight.**

**Sweet-ouran: *rolls eyes* Yea yeah. Anyway, I'm going to update like, once a week. Well, on the weekends because that's when I'll have most free time. I'm going to put so much effort into this story :D So, let's get on with the story, shall we? Amu!**

**Amu: *Comes out of nowhere* I'm here.**

**Ikuto: *makes his way beside Amu and puts his arm around her shoulders* Hey ba-**

**Amu: *Hits Ikuto's stomach with her elbow and smiles like nothing happened* Anyway, Sweet-ouran does not own Shugo Chara. Just this fanfic.**

* * *

><p><em>What happened on the previous chapter:<br>_

"_W-What the hell!" I shrieked. I backed away from him and held my hands on top of the spot where he licked. Ikuto just laughed._

"_P-PERVERT! I take back what I just said! You are 100 percent pervert! Ugh, PERVERT!" I 'hmph'ed and stomped towards my house. Ikuto just followed behind me, laughing. Ugh, I can't believe I fell right into his trap!_

_When we arrived at my house, I left Ikuto outside and stormed into the house and towards my room. I fell onto my bed, and I could feel that I was still blushing. I hugged my pillow._

_Mr. Hot and Perverted will pay._

**C H A P T E R 3 **

My annoying alarm made it's way to my ears and disturbed me from my peaceful sleep. I groaned and tried to ignore the sounds, before opening my eyes and turning off my alarm. I sat up in my warm bed, and stretched. Getting off my bed, I took my towel and went to the bathroom for a cold shower.

Today is Monday. Which meant that I'd be starting my second term of being in year 9. The two weeks of holidays have ended, and now sadly, I have to go to school again. But that means I get to see all my friends that I haven't seen in a while.

I finished my cold shower, and now I'm wide awake. I dressed into my school uniform, which was a grey button up shirt, a black high waist plaided skirt, white knee high socks and black shoes. I put on my red tie and friendship bracelets and got my brush and brushed my hair. I put my hair into a small high bun, and decorated it with my usual red 'X' clips.

After I was done, I went downstairs and into the kitchen. When I got there, I stole a piece of toast from Ami. She playfully slapped my arm, before taking her plate of toast to her chest and guarding it away from me. I stuck my tongue out at her and munched on my toast, and head to the lounge. I plopped onto the couch and turned on the T.V. I have 30 minutes left until I should start walking to school, so I decided to watch some television.

A while later, I finally took my eyes off the t.v and stretched. As I was stretching, I look over to a clock that hung on the wall. Instantly, I turned a bit pale, and my eyes were replaced by tiny dots.

The clock read 8:37am. Class starts in three minutes. It was silent, and I could hear the clock ticking.

"EHH!" I yelled as I panicky dove for the remote on the coffee table and turned off the televison. I ran to my room to get my bag and my black blazer and hurriedly ran to the front door. As soon as I put on my shoes and stepped outside the house, I sped off.

My face was slightly red and a few drops of sweat trickled down my forehead. I heavily panted as I leaned against my locker. I tried to breathe for my life as Rima was just laughing at me, patting my shoulder.

"Ah, job well done. You came just in time, our teacher's probably gonna get here in a minute", Rima said, amused. I was finally breathing normal as I got off my locker and opened it. I put my bag in it and got the books I needed. Closing my locker, I walked to class with my best friend.

"I am never going to watch T.V ever again before school", I sighed. Rima giggled.

"Is that the reason why you didn't get here early?"

"Pretty much. I got so into the show I was watching and forgot about the time".

"Heh, baka". I sweat dropped. We sat in our usual seats as our other friends attacked us.

"Amu, Rima, Yaya misses you guys!" Yaya Yuiki squealed, giving me and Rima death hugs.

"Hey Amu. Hey Rima-chan", Nagihiko grinned at me, before looking at Rima. Said girl blushed, before looking away from him. Oh? I giggled cheekily.

"Hey Yaya, Nagi. How was your holidays?"

"Pretty good", both Yaya and Nagihiko replied. Before we all could say anything else, our homeroom teacher, Nikaidou Sensei, came in stumbling with books in his arms. And as always, he fell. The class laughed, and Yaya and Nagihiko went to their seats. Nikaidou sensei stood up and collected his books that spread around him on the floor. When he was finished, he place them on his desk and grinned at us.

"Welcome back, everybody. I hope you all had a good holiday and had enough rest. I also trust that you guys did all your holiday homework".

I heard a few groans and a whispered "Oh shit! I forgot!" I chuckled to myself.

"Well anyway, you might not know but we have two new transfer students today", Nikaidou grinned. He looked at the door. I can hear people whispering to each other.

"You two, come out and introduce yourselves." When the two people came into the room, everyone gasped. Even I gasped, and my eyes widened. Girls had hearts in their eyes and boys were saying, "Woah, she kinda looks hot".

Two very familiar people stared at the class. The boy went first.

"Yo. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. And this here is my sister, Tsukiyomi Utau", Ikuto said lazily, hands in his pockets. His eyes scanned the class until he landed on me. I can see a bit of surprise in his eyes, until his signature smirk was pasted onto his face. My eye twitched. I heard a little "ehem" on my right and I looked over to see Rima. She had the scary look again, and her little glare was yelling at me, "You little liar!" I nervously laughed as I looked back to the front.

Oh crap.

"Well, Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san, can you please sit next to Himamori-san? And Tsukiyomi Utau-san, you can sit next to Yuiki-san. Yuiki-san, Himamori-san, please raise your hand".

"It's Hi**n**amori!" I sighed, irritated, before I raised my hand. Ikuto walked over and sat next to me, the smirk that I really want to wipe off his face was still on.

"Hey, baby. I'm Ikuto, what's your name?" Ikuto purred, before giving me a wink. Just there and then I wanted to strangle him.

"Well, baby", I said in a fake, sweet high-pitched voice, with a sarcastic smile. Then my voice turned vicious and I looked serious. "You know exactly what my name is". Ikuto then put on a look of confusion and cocked his head to one side.

"Sorry, honey, but I don't".

"Quit it", I scoffed. Ikuto just sniggered and laughed.

"Well guys, just do what you want for now until homeroom ends", Nikaidou smiled, before going to his desk.

Then, I heard tapping on my right.

"Amu", Rima said. I turned blue, as I slowly looked over at her. She was surrounded by dark fire and she had the evil look in her eyes.

"You little liar", She said in a 'I can't believe you' kind of voice. I sweat dropped and kind of prayed for my life.

"You saw him there at the mall, didn't you? The guy in the game shop is him, and you knew all along. And yet, you foolishly lied to me". I stared, scared. Then, Rima's scary face disappeared and was replaced with a smile. I looked at her, unsure if the sudden face expression change was bad or not. I just shrugged. Then, Rima leaned over my table to see Ikuto.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto is your name right? Then that means you're the guy who met Amu at her cousin's house warming party", she said.

Ikuto nodded, "Yeah that's right". Uh oh.

"Well, I'm Mashiro Rima, Amu's best friend. You have no idea what she says about you. She thinks that you're ho-" I cut Rima off by putting my hand against her mouth. I nervously laughed.

"Uh, nothing! She's talking about something else", then I took my hand off of Rima's mouth, who looked really pissed.

"Isn't that right Rima?" I smiled.

"Ugh, what ever", She looked away. I leaned over to her closer and away from Ikuto.

"Don't you dare say anything. Or else", I demanded, looking serious. Rima just shrugged.

"Yeah sure. But no promises", She stuck her tongue out. I just sighed. We went back and just sat in our seats, acting like nothing happened. Ikuto was looking at me, with a raised eyebrow.

Then, someone hugged me tightly from behind. I looked at who it was.

"Hey, Amu! Can't believe that I'm in your class!" Utau grinned.

"I know huh? I can't believe _he's_ in my class", I pointed at Ikuto. Ikuto smirked.

"Don't deny i-"

"Hold it right there, mister", I held my hand in front of his face. "I know exactly what you're going to say".

"Aw, you're no fun", He pouted for a second, before reaching for my face and cupping my cheek with his hand. He rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

"But seeing you in this uniform is just so cute. You're so adorable that I just want to hug you and press you against my body all day", he teased, his voice was all husky and sexy again.

"U-Uh, what…" I was speechless for a moment and I could feel my cheeks starting to burn up. Then, I snapped out of it and pushed his hand away.

"P-Pervert!" I stuttered. Utau slapped Ikuto's arm.

"Ikuto! Don't tease Amu like that", she hugged me, as if she's guarding me away from her brother.

"Oh why not? I support Ikuto 100% all the way", Rima chuckled evilly. "I mean, you should've seen Amu's face".

"W-What a nice friend you are!" I said, trying to calm my blush down.

"You're welcome", Rima replied. I just stuck my tongue out.

"Hmm…" Utau folded her arms for a minute and her face looked thoughtful. "Now that you think about, it's kind of amusing seeing those two… Ah, I'm Tsukiyomi Utau, what's your name?"

"I'm Mashiro Rima", Rima replied. "Amu's best friend. Now, let's start planning, shall we?" I shivered when I saw Rima's face. She looked so evil just then. But wait… Plan what?

"W-Well, anyway. Ikuto, you never told me you were transferring here!" I looked at said guy and folded my arms.

"Well, how was I supposed to know you go to this school? And I thought I told you yesterday?" Ikuto replied.

"No, you just said that you moved homes".

"Eh? What are you guys talking about?" Utau said, confused. "Did you guys meet up or something. And with out me!"

"N-No… I just happened to bump into him yesterday at a park", I said, scratching my head. "Didn't Ikuto tell you or something?"

"No, Ikuto never tells me anything", Utau stuck her tongue out at Ikuto. Then, the bell for first period rang through out the whole school.

"Hey, so mean! Having a conversation with out Yaya!" A childish high-pitched voice said in a loud voice. I can see Yaya stomping towards us with Nagihiko trailing behind her.

"Oh, Yaya-san, you know Amu?"

"Yep! Yaya is Amu's friend, you see!" Yaya widely smiled and gave me a hug. Then, the bell for first period rang. Some people went out of the room to get to their first class while people like me, Rima, Utau, Ikuto, Yaya and Nagihiko stayed because we all had the same period and our class is in here. Utau raised an eyebrow at Nagihiko.

"And who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. Amu's friend", Nagihiko smiled.

"And also Rima's boyfriend", I added on, sniggering. Rima just playfully slapped my arm.

"What did you just say!" She looked pissed.

"That he's your boyfriend. I'm just getting revenge", I said, teasing Rima.

"Why you-!"

"Okay! Let's get started on our lesson!" A tall scary guy came into the room, with books in his hands. He slammed them onto the desk.

**xxXxx**

I still couldn't believe that Ikuto and Utau transferred to my school. Especially that _pervert._ Now I have to see him everyday. It's lunch now, and our group that we have formed today sat at the corner of the school oval. Utau, Rima, Yaya and I chatted while Nagihiko and Ikuto just lay lazily on the grass hanging out. I heard Ikuto laugh. My ears kind of perked up as I concentrated on hearing it, rather than the conversation the girls were having.

_Oh Geez. _His laugh is so sexy, and my heart started thumping a bit fast for some reason, and I suddenly had an urge to look over at his face. But I can't. I mean, what if he caught me looking at him? He'd probably say something that would piss me off or something like that.

Yet, I still turn my head slightly. I mean, what's a tiny glance going to hurt? I moved my eyes to see him.

Wrong mistake. We made eye contact for ten seconds before I looked away. My face burned up a tiny bit, and I tried to listen to the girls' conversation. Then I heard Ikuto laugh again along with Nagihiko. I sighed.

"I'm telling you, strawberry ice cream is so much better!" Yaya argued, crossing her arms. I sweat dropped, and laughed at Yaya and Utau arguing about what flavored ice cream tastes the best. Then, something clicked into my mind.

Oh yeah, I remember now. Ikuto and I had ice cream together at the park. I started to blush again as the images of Ikuto licking me flashed in my mind again and again.

'_Damn pervert!', _I thought as I clenched my fists and whipped my head around towards Ikuto. I gave him a death glare as he talked with Nagi and childishly, I grabbed a small rock that I found near me and threw it at his head. It hit him, and he quickly rubbed his head, as he faced me and barked.

"Hey, what the hell was that for!"

"That's what you get!" I replied, turning away and ignoring him. I chuckled evilly to myself.

* * *

><p>Sweet-ouran: So, so, how was that? I know that it's short, but I had a writer's block and couldn't think of anything. I would've made the chap longer, but whatever.<p>

Amu: *laughs* Hehe, serves you right, Ikuto.

Ikuto: What ever. I still got to lick you anyway.

Amu: Y-Yeah, yeah *looks away, a bit pissed*

Sweet-ouran: Well, hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update soon. Oh and, please review~~! ;D


	4. Waitress

**Hey guys! I'm back, and now that it's school holidays, I finally have time to write~! ^_^**

**Sorry that i haven't been updating, but here's the next chapter. Thanks for those who have reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. Just this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>If we ever meet again<strong>

**Chapter 4**

School ended and now I'm together with Utau, Rima and Yaya, walking our way to a café that Utau described as 'The best ever' and 'cute'. The café must be a good place then. On the way, the girls and I just talked and gossiped about some news that we heard on the radio or read on the magazine. Rima told us one of her jokes, which got us cracking up and laughing like idiots on the streets with people staring weirdly at us. Then, we finally arrived at the café.

I entered the small café with a gasp. Utau was right, the interior was definitely cute. The walls were painted a warm, soft brown and the chairs and sofas looked comfy and were a light teal colour. The tables were brown with light pink coloured stripes. The feeling in the café was bright and happy and comfortable. We chose to sit on the sofas as we put down our bags. The waitress came over and we ordered our drinks. I decided to have a Caramel Frappuccino.

"So, earlier you said that you bumped into Ikuto yesterday", Utau spoke, sounding sly and had an amused look on her face.

"Uh, yeah, I did bump into him", I reply. Then, it took me five seconds to realise at where she was getting at. "And no, nothing else happened".

"Really?" Utau smirked, with Rima smirking along with her.

"Ugh, not you too Rima", I groaned.

"Ne, ne, Amu-chan. Do you like Ikuto?" Yaya asked, grinning widely.

I let out a loud 'Pshh' and put on a disgusted face, "Ew, no way! He's such a pervert".

"Oh? You say that but the blushing is so clear on your cheeks", Rima crossed her arms, smirking.

"Oh yeah? Well I know that you like Nagihiko", I replied back, sniggering. The smirk dropped from her face immediately. Instead, she looked like she was ready to kill.

"I. Do. Not. Like. Nagihiko!" She growled, then successfully reached out to my hair and started pulling.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I squeaked out, trying to relieve the pain of her pulling on my scalp. I noticed the waitress that was standing beside our table, which sweat dropped at me and Rima. She put down our snacks and drinks onto the table carefully, trying not to spill them. Then, I noticed that she looked really pretty. She had soft blonde hair that curled at the bottom, and her eyes were a pretty shade of blue. She smiled at us before she left. I sighed in relief when Rima finally stopped pulling my hair. I got deep in my thoughts about myself and that girl. She looked so much prettier compared to me.

"What's wrong Amu? Not going to drink your Caramel Frappuccino?" Yaya asked as stuffed a spoonful of sweet cake into her mouth.

I picked up the Frappuccino and shook my head. "It's nothing. I was just deep in thought, that's all".

"About Ikuto?"

I choked then glared at Rima. "No".

Rima giggled in return. I looked around the café once again until I saw something _interesting _outside the window. Kukai, Nagihiko and Ikuto were outside, passing by the café. Kukai turned his head and probably saw us girls, and pulled Ikuto and Nagihiko to the side of where he thinks I can't see them. I turned my head and listened to the girls, acting like I didn't see anything.

"Hey girls, look out the window", I say. The girls looked and Utau raised an eyebrow.

"Ikuto, Kukai and Nagihiko? What the heck are they doing there?"

"I don't know but they fail at hiding", Rima snorted. Then she got out her cell and started to text someone. I looked over and saw that it was to Nagihiko.

_**We're not dumb you know. **_

_**-Rima**_

Then, her ringtone started playing a few seconds later.

_**What?**_

_**-Nagihiko**_

Rima rolled her eyes.

_**I see you. Stalking us, eh?**_

_**-Rima**_

I looked over to the boys as they finally came inside the café. Kukai was scratching his head with a nervous smile, Nagihiko had a _'Don't blame me'_ expression on his face and Ikuto just looked bored.

"What were you guys doing?" Utau said, bringing her cup of warm sweetness to her mouth, drinking calmly. Her eyes were closed and she didn't bother looking.

"Nothing…" Kukai replied.

"Eh!" Utau opened her eyes and glared at him.

"I swear, we weren't stalking you or anything! We were just walking by and-"

"So you were stalking us".

"No!"

"They were walking by and then Kukai saw us", I sighed, speaking up. Utau looked over at me and smiled.

"Oh okay", she smiled. Then she glared at Kukai. Then, boys came and sat down with us. Kukai and Nagihiko sat next to Rima and Utau, while Ikuto squished himself and pushed me over the sofa to make room and sat next to me. He leaned on his hand, looking around. A small frown formed on his face before he looked back at Utau, who was talking. Curious, I looked at where he was looking at before. I saw the pretty waitress again, and she was walking closer to us. She passed our table, carrying a tray with used cups. Her eyes trailed down to our group, stopping at Ikuto. Her eyes widened with shock, and I noticed that she fastened her pace.

_Huh?_ What the heck? I popped some biscuits into my mouth and chewed on them. Hearing Rima insult and make a joke about Nagihiko, I giggled.

* * *

><p>I sighed happily as I gulped down the last drop of milk from my glass and wiped away the milk moustache that was on top of my lips. Standing on my balcony, I breathed in the fresh, cold air and looked up at the dark, starry sky.<p>

For some reason, all I could think about is that waitress. Who was she? Why did Ikuto glare at her? Maybe… they know each other? Nah, can't be. Damnit, why am I so bothered by this anyway? I walked back into my room and placed my glass on the table, before falling face first onto the bed. Rolling to my side, I grabbed my phone that was next to my pillow. I went to my inbox and decided to delete the messages. After deleting many texts, I came across one from Ikuto.

_**Well, I rly didn't look at anything else.**_ _**But, I must say ur pics look sexy ;3**_

_**-Ikuto**_

I felt my cheeks heat up as I read it. _Sexy. _He said that my pictures looked _sexy._ Ugh, he is such a pervert. I pressed the options button and deleted the message.

* * *

><p>Me and Yaya walked together towards our spot on the oval. The others all had something they needed to do and said that they would come to the spot later. I yawned as I walked lazily. Yaya seem to notice because she was raising her eyebrow at me. She offered me a snake lollie, which I thankfully accepted.<p>

"Amu-chan, what's wrong? You look so tired", Yaya said, popping some candy into her mouth. 'Well no shit', I wanted to say, but I couldn't be bothered. Last night, I couldn't sleep properly because the thoughts of that waitress was really bugging me.

"It's nothing", I replied back. It was silent as we walked, until we finally arrived at our spot and we sat down. I spoke up.

"I wonder if Ikuto's had a girlfriend?" Of course, by girlfriend, I was referring to the waitress, but Yaya doesn't know. For some reason, I came up with this crazy girlfriend idea as I was thinking last night. Maybe that waitress was Ikuto's ex-girlfriend that Ikuto hated and when he saw her, he frowned because he hates her and the waitress widened her eyes because she was shocked to see him again. I don't know how I even came up with this. But now it's making me more curious.

"Hmm…" Yaya crossed her arms as she started to remember something. "Well, yesterday during class I heard some girls talking about 'the new hot guy' who I'm pretty sure is Ikuto. Apparently, one of those girls who were talking about him knew Ikuto from primary school. She said that Ikuto had two best friends, a boy and a girl, and that they were very close".

A female best friend, huh?

So maybe from primary to now, Ikuto dated his best friend? Who is possibly that waitress-

"Yo".

"AAH!" I screamed in surprise. As I turned around, Ikuto's face was dangerously close to mine. His eyes stared at mine and I scurried back, away from him.

"Why so surprised?" Ikuto asked. I shook my head before laughing nervously.

"Surprised? What are you talking about? Ha, ha, ha".

"Okay… So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Well, Amu-chan asked me if-" Yaya replied, but I interrupted her by stuffing candy into her mouth.

"Nothing! We were just talking about girly stuff. You know, things that you probably don't want to hear", I grinned.

"Okay then", Ikuto shrugged. I sighed in relief. I stood up, before walking back to my locker.

"Hey, I need to get something. I'll be right back", then, I zoomed into the school buildings and went to my locker. I got out my maths folder and a pencil. I locked my locker and started walking back to the oval. I walked through the corridors as I kept looking down on the floor. Then, I collided with something, which made me fall back. I closed my eyes, preparing for the pain that would come after landing hard onto the ground. But, it never came. I noticed that I was in a pair of arms and as I slowly opened my eyes, a pair of ruby eyes was staring back at me with worry. I watched as this person's lips moved, as a cute, deep voice came out from it.

"Are you okay?" It took me a few seconds to realise that this person was a _boy _and that I was in his arms. I nodded slowly, as he helped me stand up straight. I watched as he sexily flicked his blonde hair out of his face, and grabbed my folder that I had dropped and handed it to me. I slowly took it and as I looked at his face, my eyes widened.

_Oh Shit._

"Ta… Tadase Hotori, right?" Said boy nodded in reply.

"Ah, t-thanks", I smile.

"No worries", Tadase grinned. _Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

I felt my cheeks warming up as I stared. I mentally screamed a fangirl scream.

* * *

><p>Dun, dun dun. Tadase is finally introduced in the story. And the mysterious waitress.<p>

Ikuto: Don't you dare start falling in love with Tadagay, Amu

Amu: Geez, im not dude, im not. And don't call him Tadagay!

Ikuto: What ever

Amu: *sighs* Geez. Well anyway, thanks for reading! Please review :]


End file.
